Children with Down syndrome often display speech-intelligibility and grammatical deficits beyond what would be predicted based upon general cognitive levels. The purpose of the proposed study is two-fold. First, recast intervention techniques that have proven effective in other populations with speech-intelligibility and grammatical deficits will be piloted in children with Down syndrome. Second, mismatched negativity (MMN) and N1 will be measured using ERP techniques and oral motor functioning as potential predictors of growth during intervention. A total of 12 children will be included in a multiple baseline, multiple probe design during the two year project.